Ethan and Jana's New Life
by katrinachance
Summary: A story set in the future. Ethan and Gwen won Custody of Jana(Not Jane) and Gwen forced Theresa out of town when Jana was four. At the age of 18, Jana and Ethan Martin have had enough and decide to leave Harmony, and decide to go to...PassionsGH Crossov
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Hate. A four-letter word that both Ethan Winthrop Jr. and his younger sister Jana used. A lot. There were a lot of things the two siblings hated. Rebecca was one, Gwen was another, and their younger adopted sister Abby was another. They hated everyone in the family that they had been raised in, except for their uncle Fox and aunts Virginia and Anna Crane. They had their reasons and no one could sway them.

Ethan was 24 and Jana had turned 18 months before. Jana looked like a model, her friends often said. Ethan was told the same things as his younger sister. Ethan still had the same sandy blonde hair he had when he was a little boy, while Jana's jet-black hair set her apart from her family, showing the world that she did not belong in the Winthrop family.

Jana was two weeks away from graduation and the day afterwards Harmony would be a place of the past as both siblings had decided to leave as soon as Jana was legally able to do so. Upon their departure, both siblings had decided to change their last name from Winthrop to Lopez-Fitzgerald, wanting a connection to the mother that they had been stolen from.

Neither of them had seen their mother Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald since she had lost the last custody battle when Ethan had been ten and Jana four. Both of them still remembered the day their mother had been forced out of their lives. Theresa had been told to leave Harmony and she had. She had not been seen since that day.

The hate for Ethan Sr. and Gwen had developed that day and nothing could change how they felt about the two people that had raised them. Ethan and Gwen were never their parents. The only parent they had ever claimed was their biological mother.

Jana walked around her room in the Crane Mansion, deciding on what she would take with her when Ethan came into the room.

"Hey bro. Have you decided where we are going to go?"

"Yes, I have found a place for us to go. A small town in upstate New York where some of mom's old friends live to this day. They may be able to help us find mom," Ethan said.

"I hope so. I am so sick and tired of Gwen and Etard. I want mom," Jana said. She sat down on her bed as she sighed. "We should've grown up around mom, not around them."

"Jana Sarah Winthrop, get down here now! We have a party to plan!" Gwen yelled up the stairs at that moment.

Jana groaned. She hated when Gwen got like this. "God, she is so superficial. I am not having a grad party! I've told her that several times! And I told her time and time again that my middle name is not Sarah. It's Pilar," she said before she stomped to the stairs, but did not go down. "Gwen, I am not having a grad party! I've told you that! And my middle name is Pilar!"

"Young lady, you will call me mom and you are having a party! And your legal middle name is Sarah! Your father and I had that changed!" Gwen yelled back.

"Gwen, leave her alone! She doesn't want to have a party, so she won't have one! And her legal middle name is Pilar! I never had it changed even though you requested it!" came the voice of Ethan Sr. as he stood by the front door.

"I told you to change it to honor her sister…"

"She is not my sister, Gwen! You are not my mother! You will never be my mother!" Jana yelled before stomping back to her room and her brother.

Downstairs, the argument between Gwen and Ethan continued while Jana shut the door of her room and grabbed a box off the floor and began to pack some of her books inside.

In Port Charles, Theresa Spencer stared out the window of her home as it rained, thinking about her eldest children. But they were not the only family members in her world.

Two years after she initially had been forced out of Harmony, she had gotten married to her good friend Lucky Spencer. Seven months later, they welcomed their first child together, a young girl they named Lilianna Grace Spencer. Two years later, they welcomed a set of premature twin girls, Leigh Paloma and Liana Pilar Spencer. Both girls survived their two-month premature birth and were now happy, healthy 14-year-olds. Lilianna was 16 years old and was a very popular girl in the sophomore class at Port Charles High School. Leigh and Liana were at Port Charles Junior High in eighth grade. A year and a half after the twins were born, Lucky and Theresa welcomed their twin sons, born a month premature, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer III and Liam Lorenzo Spencer. Liam and Luke, as he is called, are 12 and are sixth graders at PC East Elementary School. All five children knew of their elder half-siblings and knew everything they could about their lives.

Lilianna actually communicated with her elder sister through emails and online chats, of course, she did not reveal to Jana that she was her sister or where they were. Lilianna never mentioned the name of her mother to Jana, so she was never able to make any connections other than friendship to her email confidant.

Lilianna was upstairs in her room, on her computer, waiting in an online chat room waiting for Jana to make her daily appearance. They had set up a private chat room that only the two of them could get into.

A moment later, a familiar name came on the screen with a familiar greeting. "Go Yankees!"

"Hey girl! Ready to end high school?" Lilianna quickly typed.

"Ready to leave Harmony behind. E and I are taking off the day after grad," came the answer back.

"Where are you going?" Lilianna typed.

"E said a small town in upstate NY. He's here. I'll ask him exactly where. Oh, he just said the town is called Port Charles," came Jana's reply.

Lilianna smiled. She would get to see her two elder siblings in two weeks. "I'll get to see you in person! Cool!"

"You live in Port Charles, L?" Jana asked.

"Yep. And I know someone who will be so happy to see you."

"Who?"

"Jana, I've been hiding something from you."

"What? You've told me everything other than the names of your parents and your last name."

"Jana, my full name is Lilianna Grace Spencer. My parents are Lucas Spencer Jr. and Theresa Spencer."

"Theresa? No way! Lilianna, you are not saying that my mom is your mom!"

"Yes, I am, Jana. I am your 16 year old half-sister."

"Oh my god! E and I are definitely coming to Port Charles! I want to see mom and meet all my younger siblings and become a…Spencer, right?"

"Yeah, Spencer. Is E still there? Is he seeing this?"

"No, he went to his room. Why?"

"You get him, I'll go get mom so she can talk to the two of you. That way, we can set up a few things."

"You got it. Back in a few minutes," Jana answered back.

Lilianna moved away from her computer and ran downstairs to where her mother was still staring out the window.

"Mom?"

Theresa turned from the window and faced her daughter. "Yes, Lili?"

"I need you to come upstairs. There is someone you need to talk to," Lilianna said.

"Who?"

"Ethan and Jana, my elder siblings," Lilianna said.

Theresa's eyes widened at her daughter's words. "They are on the computer? Right now?"

"Well, Jana is signed on and she just went to get Ethan," Lilianna said.

Theresa quickly launched herself for the stairs and Lilianna quickly followed her.

"Ethan!" Jana yelled as she came down the hall to her brother's room.

"What is it, Jana?" Ethan asked as he came out of his room.

"Come into my room and I'll explain," Jana said.

Ethan quickly followed and he shut the door of Jana's room behind him.

Jana quickly turned to her brother. "You know the young woman I've been talking to online for over a year?"

"Yeah, Lilianna. You never told me her last name."

"Her name is Lilianna Spencer and her parents are Theresa and Lucas Spencer Jr.," Jana explains.

"Theresa as in our mom?" Ethan asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Lilianna is our 16-year-old half-sister. She just told me this, right after you said that we are going to Port Charles. That is where they live," Jana tells him.

"Is she still on?" Ethan asked.

"She just went to get mom," Jana said.

Ethan quickly grabbed and extra chair and sat down beside his sister. Jana quickly typed in, "Lilianna, are you back?"

A minute passed before an answer came back. "I'm here. Mom's here too. You got E there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie! Hi EM! How are you two? Driving Gwen and Ethan nuts, I hope," Theresa's words came next.

"Driving Gwen crazy and she drives us crazy. At least Ethan defends us when we tell Gwen off. Especially when it comes to what we want," Ethan types in.

"Good. Gwen deserves to be driven crazy for tearing the two of you away from me," Theresa quickly typed to her eldest children.

"Rebecca deserves it too. After all, she influenced Gwen to have me taken away and influence the judge to make sure both of us were taken away," Ethan typed in.

"No kidding. Lili tells me that there are three members of your family up there that you claim. Which ones?" Theresa asked.

"Well, five technically. We claim uncle Fox, but not aunt Whitney, I think you know why. We claim aunt Virginia and Uncle Mark, and aunt Anna and uncle Matthew," Jana types in.

"Ah, yes. The people I still consider my friends. It's just too bad that all of my family left Harmony not too long after I was forced out the first time," Theresa typed back.

"You're right. If he would be here, we would claim uncle Chad too, but he left town with aunt Paloma. How are they?" Ethan typed in.

"They are doing alright. They live up in Buffalo and they love to come down here because PC is much quieter than the big city up there," Theresa types.

"And grandma?" Ethan asked.

"She is doing fine. She makes a trip up here at least twice a year. Your younger siblings just love spending time with her and getting gifts from her," Theresa typed in.

"How many younger siblings? We know Lilianna, but who else is there?" Ethan asked.

"Well, for siblings younger than Lilianna, you have 14 year old twin sisters Leigh and Liana, and 12 year old twin brothers Liam and Lucas III. Do you want to know about your other family members?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah. Might as well learn about them before we arrive in Port Charles," Ethan typed.

"You are definitely right about that. I can't wait to see the two of you. And as for your other family here, you have your uncle Nikolas Cassadine and his wife Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine and their children Alexandria, who is 16, Mitchell, who is 15, and Anastasia, who is 13. Your aunt Leslie Lu Spencer-Harrison and her husband Jonathan Harrison and their six-year-old son Spencer. Your grandfather Luke Spencer and his second wife Skye, as well as grandma Laura, who happens to be in Shadybrook," Theresa typed in.

"Wow! We have a lot of family to meet," Jana types in.

"That's true. When are you two coming home?" Theresa types in.

"We're leaving Harmony the day after grad and we'll be down there sometime that night or the next morning," Ethan types in.

"Well, we have rooms nice and ready for you here at the house, so you have a place to stay. Just don't tell Gwen or Rebecca whom you will be staying with or else they'll try and stop you," Theresa typed in.

"We know, mom. We know how to be careful with info like this. And Gwen deserves this anyway," Jana types in.

"Very true. Lili and I need to sign off. Your stepfather will be home shortly and I need to start supper and Lili has homework to do," Theresa typed in.

"Understood. Same time tomorrow, sis?" Jana asks.

"I'll email you and let you know for sure. See you soon, sis," Lilianna types in.

"See you soon," Jana types in before she signs off from the chat.

Ethan smiles as he watches his sister shut down her computer. That nice little chat made him look forward to seeing his mother. He also looked forward to living in the same house as his mother, stepfather and half-siblings.

Jana turned to her brother, smiling. "Can you believe this? We got to talk to mom!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her!" Ethan exclaimed.

"See who?" came the voice from the doorway.

They turned to see their uncle standing in the doorway. "Hi uncle Fox. You know that Jana and I are leaving Harmony the day after she graduates, right?"

"Yeah, you guys told me about that a few weeks ago. Have you decided where you're going to go yet?" Fox asks his niece and nephew.

"A small town in upstate New York called Port Charles. I chose it because it has a nice university that Jana here can attend," Ethan said.

Fox nodded. "That's good. And are you two still planning on changing your last name to Lopez-Fitzgerald when you leave?"

"We're changing our last name, but not to Lopez-Fitzgerald anymore, but to Spencer, the last name of our stepfather," Jana said.

"Stepfather?" Fox asked.

"You know that young woman I've been chatting with online for over a year?" Jana asked her uncle.

"Yeah. Lilianna. You never told me her last name," Fox said.

"I didn't know her last name until today. Her full name is Lilianna Grace Spencer. Her parents are Lucas Spencer Jr. and Theresa Spencer," Jana explains to him.

Fox nods in understanding. "Lilianna is your half-sister and you want to take the last name the two of you should've had all along."

"Yeah, and there is absolutely nothing that Gwen and Etard can do about it. We are going to be a part of our true family now," Jana said.

"Mom even has rooms ready for us. She definitely wanted to get us back; she was just stopped from doing so. That's something I've checked on," Ethan said.

When Ethan had gone to college, at Harvard like his uncle before him, he got a degree in law along with a concentration in forensics. The forensics helped immediately because it helped him discover the truth of why his mother had left town and had never tried to get them back after the last custody battle. Gwen and Rebecca had threatened to hurt her entire family if she didn't leave town and give up the fight. Theresa left town to protect her family. When he found that out and had told Jana, their hatred for both women had grown.

Later that night

Theresa sat on the edge of the bed in her and Lucky's room with her only picture she had of her eldest children clasped tightly in her hands. A smile spread across her face. They were coming home to her and Lucky.

Lucky walked up beside her with a smile on his face as well. Theresa had told him earlier about the good news that in two weeks, they would have all their children with them. Lucky had immediately checked the internet himself and found out information about his stepdaughter and stepson. When he saw that Ethan was a lawyer and had a special minor in forensics, he knew the best place for him to work would be at the PCPD and the DA's office, working for both his parents.

Lucky was now the police commissioner while Theresa was ADA under Alexis Davis, who had shoved her ex-husband out of the office of DA several years ago

Lucky looked forward to working with his stepson. And he hoped his stepdaughter would join the team of Spencers upholding the law in PC.

Theresa turned to her husband as she put the picture down on her nightstand. "Oh, Lucky, this seems like a dream come true. Ethan and Jana are coming home!"

"I know, Resa. It will be great to have all of our children under one roof. And it'll be nice to have EM working with the two of us," Lucky said.

"I'm not going to force him to work with us, but Lili can encourage him to do so through her chats with them," Theresa said before kissing her husband of almost 17 years passionately.

Lucky tumbled the two of them back onto the bed and took advantage to participate in a ritual both he and Theresa enjoyed.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

'Cause I am your lady 

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

_(Power of Love by Celine Dion)_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Two Weeks later

Ethan Winthrop Sr. watched his eldest adoptive children as they packed suitcases, boxes, and furniture into their cars and into the U-hauls they had rented. He wasn't worried about them, not like Gwen was. He knew where they were going and he knew they would be happy there.

Unbeknownst to Gwen, he had known all along where his ex was. He knew that Theresa had gotten married and had given birth to five more children with her beloved husband. And he also knew that she was the tough as nails ADA who had won many cases in her department. She was the one person who had put Lorenzo Alcazar in jail for the rest of his life. She had brought down Faith Roscoe and had helped shove Sonny Corinthos out of Port Charles.

He had hidden the fact that he occasionally wrote to Theresa and Lucky and had sent them pictures of many of the children's major accomplishments. He felt that Theresa deserved to know what was going on in their lives. They were her children, no matter what Gwen believed.

Gwen walked up behind her husband. "How can you allow them to leave like this?" she asked him.

"Because, they are both adults and they need to make their own decisions. They'll learn more this way about life," Ethan told her. _And they'll be happy with their mother and the rest of their family in Port Charles_, he thought.

"But they belong here in Harmony!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No, they don't, Gwitch," came the voice of their youngest adoptive child Abigail. "They belong wherever they will be happy."

Gwen turned and faced her youngest child. She had adopted Abigail when she was four years old, almost in a very similar situation to Ethan and Jana. Abigail's birth name was Abigail Jean Alcott and she was the daughter of an old friend of Sheridan and Gwen, a friend that ended up an enemy when she supported Theresa in each and every single custody case. When Gwen and Ethan won the final one, Gwen aimed for her old friend and for two years fought her friend for Abby, as she was called, and had done the same thing to her as Gwen had done to Theresa. Abby wasn't about to love the woman that had raised her. She loathed her with every bone in her body and wanted nothing more than to go home to Boston, where her mother still lived.

Abby secretly communicated with her true mother and was awaiting a renewed custody battle which she knew her mother, father, stepmother, and stepfather were ready for and knew that they would win in an instant.

She knew that her elder siblings had been communicating with first their half-sister and finally their mother and stepfather. She knew that the very place they had decided to go was where their family lived. She knew that they would be happy there. It was where they belonged.

"Abigail, how dare you address me in that way! I am your mother!" Gwen yelled at her.

"You are not my mother and I can address you any way I choose. Just like Eth and Jana, you stole me from my true family and one day I will be back with them!" Abby yelled back before she stomped away angrily.

Gwen huffed for a moment before turning back to where Jana and Ethan had finished loading their things into their cars and the u-hauls and they were embracing their uncles. Gwen stepped forward, expecting to be embraced by them as well, but they totally avoided her. They both got in the cars and took off for Port Charles without so much as a second glance to the place they were leaving behind.

Before Jana took the exit to the interstate that would take them south, she pulled over and grabbed an envelope that she had received a few days before. Ethan pulled over right behind her and got out of his car and walked up to the side of his sister's car.

Jana opened the window and handed Ethan a smaller envelope and he and Jana opened the small envelopes to find their new ids and driver's licenses, all with their new legal name on them. Now, officially, they were Lucky and Theresa's children, as they always should've been.

Ethan walked back to his car and placed his new license and other ids in his wallet and for a moment gazed at his new name. Ethan Martin Spencer. Once again, he was a new person. He felt like he had been reborn.

A moment late, he put his wallet in his pocket just as Jana pulled back into traffic. He quickly followed his sister down the ramp and the two siblings quickly sped down the highway, saying a final farewell to Harmony, determined to never set foot in the town again.

Theresa could hardly concentrate on her work at the DA's office that afternoon. She was really excited by the fact that her eldest children were on their way to Port Charles. She was not the only one looking forward to their arrival. Lilianna, Leigh, Liana, Luke, and Liam had been working on special items that could be placed in their siblings new rooms upon their arrival.

Lucky and Theresa had decided to let Ethan and Jana decorate their rooms however they wanted to and she knew at least Jana would take advantage of that. She was still a teenager, after all.

Theresa worked as hard as she could, trying to calm down her feelings of anticipation. Alexis had noticed something different about her that morning when she came to work, but decided to let it go. At least, for a while.

Alexis came into her office at that moment, wanting to know what was going on with the young woman that she considered a daughter. "Theresa, what happened? I've never seen you quite like this."

Theresa's head rose from her work and a bright smile shown there. "Alexis, it is the best news! Ethan and Jana care on their way to Port Charles right now! My children are coming home!"

"That's great! I'm happy for you and Lucky. When will they get here?" Alexis asked.

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow, depending on when they left Harmony," Theresa told her.

"How did you find out that they were coming? Gwen warned you about communicating with them, didn't she?" Alexis asked.

"Lilianna has been chatting with and emailing Jana for over a year now. Two weeks ago, Jana told Lili that they were coming and she told her the truth of who she is and the fact that we live here. They couldn't wait. I'm glad. They don't claim Ethan and Gwen as family at all," Theresa told her.

"That's good. You had an influence on their lives for the time before they were fully taken away from you and you were forced out of their lives," Alexis said

"It wasn't just my influence on them, but Fox's influence on them. Ethan and Jana said Fox was one of the only family members that they claimed. He's had a big influence on their lives," Theresa said.

Later that night, Jana and Ethan rolled into Port Charles with smiles on their faces. They were where they had always belonged.

Jana consulted the address on the envelope and turned onto the correct street and checked each house number before they arrived outside the house where their family lived.

Jana smiled as she placed her hand on the horn and pressed down. A moment later, the front door opened and Lucky and Theresa ran out the door and out to the cars. Luke, Liam, and Lilianna quickly followed.

Jana and Ethan got out of their cars and met their family halfway, crashing into a family hug.

As they all separated, Theresa held her son at arms length, admiring him. She couldn't believe that he had grown to be such a handsome young man.

While Theresa and Ethan just stood for a few minutes, Lucky, Liam, Luke, and Lilianna began to help Jana unload her car and u-haul and carry it inside to her new room. Jana and Lilianna still had the same rapport with each other. But now, there was more to it. They were sisters.

Ethan and Theresa finally joined in the unloading just as Liana and Leigh arrived home from a night waitressing at Kelly's, as Lilianna still did. The boys would begin to help by bussing tables when they turned 14 two years from now.

Everything was unloaded and in place in a few hours. Everyone was tired, or at least Theresa and the men were. The girls seem to be getting a second wind as all four of them gathered in Jana's room and were talking up a storm.

Theresa stood by the door, watching her daughters as they got along, talking about some of the happenings around Port Charles and joking around about Harmony. Jana was good at telling stories about the witches Hotchkiss, as she called them, and about how Whitney had changed through the years.

After an hour, Leigh and Liana headed to their rooms and Lilianna also stood and stretched.

"I'd better get to sleep, Jana. I'm supposed to open Kelly's tomorrow," she said before heading out of the room.

"That's OK. I kind of need to get some sleep too. I want to check out PCU tomorrow. And I wanna see if I can find a job," Jana said.

"No need to go looking, sis. You have one waiting for you already," Lilianna said.

"What job could I have waiting for me?" Jana asked/

"Jana, sweetie, you are a Spencer now and its family tradition that you work at Kelly's. The girls all waitress there and soon the boys will be bussing tables. Mike is our cook and he is excellent. He's put some really good twists on Ruby's chili," Theresa said.

Jana smiled. "Thanks, mom. Who am I to shun family tradition? I'll be happy with that. It sounds like fun. And one question, who is Ruby?"

"Ruby is Lucky's great-aunt. She died over twenty years ago. She ran Kelly's up until her death and Luke and Bobbie now own it, but we all help run it. Spencer family pride will not allow us to let the old place go," Theresa explained.

"I understand. I guess I have a lot to learn about my family, don't I?" Jana asked.

"Yes, you do. And Lucky and I will tell you everything tomorrow. Now get to bed," Theresa said.

Theresa left the room and Jana got ready for bed. She was happy to be home, she thought as she crawled underneath her covers, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Theresa walked down the hall and peaked into Ethan's room. He was already asleep as she gazed into the room. She smiled. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would join the team at the DA's office. Two Spencers would definitely be tough to beat.

She walked further down the hall and walked into her and Lucky's bedroom. Lucky was sitting up in bed, waiting for his beloved wife. She smiled at how truly lucky she was. A loving husband of 17 years and 7 amazing children. She hadn't felt that way at all when she had been in Harmony.

She quietly removed her robe and joined her husband, who put down his book and shut off the lamp. He slid down in bed and wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

­ Fox Crane woke up the next morning in his family's wing of the Crane Mansion to someone yelling down the hall, someone who seemed to be very angry about something. He got out of bed, grabbing his robe in the process and headed out of the room to see the yelling coming from his wife as she railed at their daughter Nikita, who apparently just got in.

Fox sighed. Nikita was their youngest child and she was a bit of a troublemaker. The night before, he knew she had gone out with some of her friends who had gone to a concert down in Boston. He gave her permission to go, but apparently Whitney didn't know that.

He strode down the hall calmly and place a hand on Nikita's shoulder. He faced his wife as she quieted. "Whitney, I gave Niki permission to go to the concert down in Boston weeks ago."

"But she still shouldn't have stayed out all night," Whitney said.

"Whitney, do you know how long it takes to drive from Boston to Harmony? Hours. That is why she just got here," Fox said.

"I don't know why you didn't take the jet there. It would have been a lot quicker," Whitney said.

"Because grandfather wouldn't let me take it because he and Eve used it to take a trip to Europe," Nikita said.

Julian and Eve had gotten married years before, just days after Nikita's older brother Nicholas was born. The two spent a lot of time enjoying the fact that they had gotten a second chance at love. They were very happy and their love had helped everyone in their family.

"Hey, dad, where's Jana? I checked her room and she's not there," Nikita said.

"Jana and Ethan left yesterday for Port Charles New York. That is where they decided to go after Jana graduated. And that is where their true family lives," Fox said with a small smile.

"You mean Theresa lives there," Whitney said.

"Theresa, her husband, and their five sons and daughters live there. That is why they made sure that they would go there. That girl that Jana was chatting online with, that is her younger half-sister Lilianna Spencer," Fox explained to his wife and daughter.

Whitney smiled. She had a feeling that somehow Ethan and Jana would find their mother and reunite with her. And she knew that they had their little sister to thank.

"Wait until Gwen finds out. She is going to be so angry, but she should've known that they would do that," Whitney said with a smirky smile.

A screech came from down the hall at that moment. They all smiled. "Looks like she just found out," Fox said with a laugh.

"Ethan!" came Gwen's screech from what had been Jana's room.

Ethan came down the hall as quick as he could. He arrived outside the bedroom and saw his wife in a rage. "What's wrong, Gwen?"

"That bitch had contact with Ethan and Jana and she was told no contact! That is why they chose that town in New York, because that is where she is!" Gwen screamed in rage.

"Gwen, they had every right to communicate with her if they wanted to. They are both adults!" Ethan exclaimed. He looked over the copies of the chats that Jana had left behind. "And it looks as though the contact with Theresa was recent. She only began to talk with Jana and Ethan two weeks ago. They communicated with their half-sister a lot longer without knowing that she was their sister," he said.

"And you knew that you could never turn them against their mother, no matter what you tried," Fox said.

"And they chose Port Charles even before they knew that Theresa lived there," Whitney said from where she and Fox stood by the door.

"But they are my children! They are not Theresa's!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes, they are Theresa's children. I don't think I ever heard either one of them call you mom. And now, even the Winthrop is gone from their name," Nikita said from beside her father.

"What? What do you mean Winthrop is gone from their name?" Ethan asked.

"They arranged to have their name changed to match their real family, as they see them. Their last name is now Spencer," Whitney explained.

"Spencer?" Gwen asked.

"The last name of their stepfather, Port Charles Police Commissioner Lucky Spencer. He and Theresa have been married for almost 17 years," Fox informed them.

"Why didn't we get to know that during the last two custody battles?" Ethan asked.

"Because only her income was considered. Rebecca blocked anything new from being presented so that you and Gwen would retain custody of them," Whitney said with contempt.

"Oh my god!" Ethan exclaimed as he turned to his wife. "How could you and your mother do this? Both of them should have been with Theresa all along," he said.

"No, they didn't belong with Theresa, they belonged with us! We took them from her because she took Sarah from us!" Gwen exclaimed.

"For the last time, Gwen, Theresa didn't kill Sarah! It was an accident!" Ethan exclaimed.

"It was no accident, Ethan! Gwen caused Sarah's death!"

All five of them turned toward the door to see a very angry young woman with her biological mother standing behind her, her hands supportively on her daughter's shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you everyone for the great reviews!  
wittybitch-Thank you. Some of the answers are revealed in this chapter!  
mirandakane-Thank youfor both reviews. I really have nothing against Gwen, just the way she's acting and the influence that Rebecca has on her. If Gwen would quit listening to her mother, everything would change.

Just a little note: I hope that no one is offended by how Alistair treats Rebecca at the end of the chapter. We all know how cruel he can be, I just made it a little more extreme. But you never know, he could truly be like that.

Here is Chapter Three. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Three

Abby glared at the woman that had raised her. "You killed Sarah! You killed her! You are the one to blame!"

Gwen glared at Abby and Marissa, Abby's mother. "Theresa is to blame for Sarah's death!"

"No, she is not! You are the one who left the hospital against doctor's orders; you are the one that went after Theresa! And you are the one who put yourself in that position on the balcony! You are the one who fell, killing Sarah!" Abby exclaimed.

"That is not true, Abigail!" Gwen yelled at her.

"Gwen, Alistair sent us a video showing what happened that day. You were the one who placed yourself in that position. You left the hospital against doctor's orders. You just had to go confront Theresa about kissing Ethan. You put the full blame on that little incident on Theresa when it wasn't her fault. The video shows that you were the one who attacked Theresa that day. The fall was all your fault," Marissa said. "If you had stayed at the hospital like you were told, Sarah would be alive today and maybe you would've had more children."

Gwen bowed her head as Ethan looked over at his wife. "Gwen, is this true?"

"Yes, it is. I was told to stay at the hospital, but I didn't because I had to confront Theresa for chasing after you," Gwen said.

"I'm the one who kissed Theresa, Gwen. I'm the one who led her on that day. Theresa was not chasing after me," Ethan said.

"Ethan is right, Gwen. Theresa got to LA way before you two did. She came out there to get away from you and Ethan. She did not chase him," Fox said.

"Fox is right, Gwen. You couldn't see it back then and apparently you can't see that now," Whitney said.

* * *

Theresa woke up bright and early that same morning, happy that her children were all with her. She could hear the activity in her children's rooms as they prepared for the day. She could hear seven different radios going throughout the upper floor of the house. 

She got out of bed and began to dress for the day at the DA's office. A knock sounded on the doorframe and Theresa turned to see Jana standing there.

"What's up, sweetie?" Theresa asked her daughter.

"Who do I need to talk to about working at Kelly's?" Jana asked.

"You can talk to your great aunt, Bobbie. She's working at the hospital this morning. She's still head surgical nurse and we figure she will be there for a long time to come. She'll get you on the schedule so you can start to work as much as you want, at least for the summer until you start college in the fall," Theresa told her.

"OK. I'll go talk to her before I go check out PCU. Though I think I might want to do something else, like maybe become a cop like Lucky," Jana said.

"Four of us in law enforcement? My god, that would scare a lot of criminals in Port Charles," Theresa said with a laugh.

"What made Lucky become a cop?" Jana asked, coming into the room and sitting in a chair by the door,

Theresa sat on the bed. "Your stepfather became a cop so he could avenge what had happened to the woman he loved."

"What happened to her?" Jana asked.

"Summer Halloway was pushed off a bluff on Spoon Island by one of Stefan Cassadine's men, who had thought that she was Emily, your stepaunt. Scott Baldwin wanted to pin her death on Luke, but Lucky knew that his father wouldn't do that. They found enough evidence to charge Stefan with her murder, but he got off thanks to my cousin Ric Lansing. Luke later set up a mock trial and Stefan admitted that he wanted Emily dead so that Nikolas would marry Lydia Karenin, and restore the Cassadine Fortune, but Nikolas wouldn't go for it. He may have married Lydia, but it didn't last long. Stefan died at his own hands in truth even though it looked like Luke had killed him. Lucky continued on with the PCPD because he liked helping people," Theresa said.

"And he's really moved up in the PCPD through the years. What is he now, Chief of Police?"

"He is police commissioner. And it's become a much better police department since he took the position from Mac Scorpio," Theresa said.

"And Mac still calls me to complain about it," Lucky says from the doorway. "He never believed that he deserved to be fired from the PCPD, but the board knew that it was time to get rid of him."

"And they've praised you every year since you got the promotion to commissioner," Theresa said, smiling at her husband.

"That's because I make sure that we follow protocol, which Mac always forgot about," Lucky said. "You guys coming down for breakfast? Pancakes are waiting for both of you."

"Yeah, we're coming down," Theresa said as she got up from the bed as Jana got up from the chair.

The three of them headed downstairs and joined the rest of the family at the table. Jana and Ethan smiled as they ate their first breakfast with their true family. Jana quickly devoured the pancakes in front of her. Ethan did as well. Both of them were loving their stepfather's cooking already.

After breakfast was done, Ethan, Lucky, and Theresa headed out the door for their jobs and Lilianna headed out the door to Kelly's for her morning shift while the boys headed to the computer room in the house.

Jana, Liana, and Leigh headed to the den and continued some of the girl talk they had engaged in the night before. But soon, some of it turned toward the subject that Jana had kept a secret for a long time. Ethan was the only other person who knew the secret and it was the very reason for why they hated Whitney.

"Jana, you have to tell us. Why do you hate Whitney? Why don't you claim her as family?" Liana asked.

"Because she is a lying bitch! She's lied to uncle Fox since before they got married. My cousin Nicholas isn't biologically my cousin. Uncle Fox isn't his father. Uncle Chad is his father. And she's kept up the lie this whole time. I heard her talking about it one day with Eve. Eve wants her to tell the truth, but Aunt Whitney refuses to," Jana explained.

"I see what you mean, sis. If the truth had been revealed years ago, so much would've been different," Leigh said.

* * *

Ethan and Theresa walked into the DA's office together that morning, smiles on both their faces. Theresa couldn't wait for her eldest to be on her side in any court case she fought. 

"Good morning, ADA Spencer. And who is this handsome young man you have with you today?" asked Theresa's assistant and sister-in-law Leslie Lu Spencer-Harrison, who now goes by Leslie.

"Leslie, this is my eldest son, your nephew Ethan Martin. Ethan, this is your aunt, Leslie Lu Spencer-Harrison," Theresa introduced.

Leslie smiled at her nephew. "Ethan, welcome home! You definitely have been missed!" she exclaimed as she walked around her desk and embraced her nephew.

"Thank you, aunt Leslie. It's nice to be home," Ethan said from within the embrace.

As they parted, Theresa spoke up. "We'd better not keep Alexis waiting any longer to meet the newest member of our team."

"Of course. Welcome to the DA's office, Ethan. We hope you like it here," Leslie said as she went back to her work.

Theresa and Ethan continued down the hall and knocked on Alexis's office door. Alexis opened it a minute later with a smile on her face. "Good Morning, Theresa. Welcome home Ethan and welcome to the DA's office."

* * *

"Hey Spencer! Heard the good news! Congrats!" yelled out Lucky's former partner, now Chief of Police Adam Hotchkiss. "Bout time that sister of mine got a good swift kick in the pants!" 

"Hopefully that will teach her a lesson, Adam. Why don't you call her, rub it in her face. That witch of a sister of yours deserves it!" Lucky yelled back.

Lucky and Adam became friends during their time at the police academy. They initially were assigned as partners, but hardly ever worked together. Their friendship strengthened when Theresa had come to town because Adam hated his sister. To him, Gwen was nothing but a spoiled brat who didn't care about other people's feelings.

Adam had called his sister not twenty minutes ago and had yelled at her for hurting Theresa, as he did about once a month, but he cheered once she had told him that Ethan and Jana had left Harmony to live with Theresa and Lucky.

"Who do you think told me? Gwen had cried me a river when she told me, but I cheered. Those two are where they belong now," Adam said.

"No doubt. Now get to work Adam! We have to give Theresa and Ethan something to do over at the DA's office!" Lucky yelled.

Adam chuckled slightly as Lucky headed down the hall to his office. The nameplate on the door made him happy these days. _Commissioner Lucas L. Spencer Jr._ He opened the door and hung up his sport coat before he crossed the room to his desk and got to work on making sure that the cases his officers were pursuing were done and that they constantly followed protocol.

Lucky became a stickler for following protocol, especially after Nikolas had been put in jail for killing Helena. He had discovered that protocol called for them to contact other law enforcement agencies and Lucky had done so and called the WSB, who reported to him that Helena was alive and they told him where she was, which he reported to the judge in Nikolas's appeal, which got his conviction overturned and got Lucky a promotion to Lieutenant. Mac had gotten a stern reprimand from the board and was threatened with termination if he didn't follow protocol. Of course, he didn't for several other cases, which got him terminated and got Lucky the ultimate promotion to police commissioner.

Lucky smiled as he picked up the phone and called up to Harmony. The phone was quickly answered at the Crane Mansion by Gwen. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Gwen. How does it feel to know that the children you raised didn't consider you to be their mother or that they wanted out the minute they were legally able to do so and the fact that they now live with their true family here in Port Charles?" Lucky asked.

Gwen groaned. "They are still my children!"

"No, they are not. They were never your children, Gwen. You stole them from Theresa and you and your mother kept them away from their true family. Legally, Theresa and I should've had them, but you and your mother used illegal means to keep them, but you knew that they would hate you for the rest of their lives. Ethan and Jana are happy here, Gwen. They love the fact that they are living here and getting to know their sisters and brothers. They will never return to Harmony. You can count on that," Lucky said.

"They'll come back! I know they will!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Maybe to see the family that they claim, but not to see you or your mother. You are nothing to them, Gwen. They don't claim you as family at all. It's time to face the facts. They are not your children and they will never be your children. The only child you will ever have is Sarah and you know that you killed her. It was your fault. You lost Sarah because you couldn't face the truth. Ethan and Theresa had an unbreakable bond that will last forever. She still loves Ethan and she always will, but she has moved on. She was already doing so back then, but Ethan just couldn't let her go. And you couldn't give Theresa the benefit of the doubt. It's time to face the facts, Gwen. This is all your fault whether you like it or not," Lucky said.

* * *

Leigh, Liana, and Jana walked out of the elevator on the second floor of General Hospital a few hours later and headed straight to the nurses station to look for their great aunt to get Jana on the schedule at Kelly's. 

"Hey aunt Bobbie! Look who's home!" Liana exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Jana, welcome home! What are you guys doing here?" Bobbie asked.

"Aunt Bobbie, I want to work at Kelly's. Can you please get me on the schedule to work?" Jana asked.

"Of course. I'll give you two weeks before you start to work, that way you have some time to adjust to living here in Port Charles," Bobbie said.

"Thank you! That way, I also have some time to check out PCU and the police academy so I can make a definite decision about what I want to do with my life," Jana said.

"Another Spencer in law enforcement? My goodness, that would mean the Spencers would have a law enforcement dynasty. That would send the criminals out of Port Charles," Bobbie said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! I think it would," Liana said with a laugh. "Jana here would be the fifth family member we would have in some form of law enforcement and the fourth in just our family."

"Let me guess, Ethan joined the team," Bobbie asserted.

"Yep. Ethan started to work with mom at the DA's office today. Mom is loving the fact that we both might join the Spencer law enforcement team," Jana said with a smile.

"I bet. I'll get you on the schedule and I'm going to tell you right now, please go in with one of your sisters and watch how they do things and so you can see how Kelly's is situated," Bobbie said.

"OK. No problem. Thanks, aunt Bobbie. We'll see you later," Jana said before the three of them left GH.

* * *

Rebecca Hotchkiss-Crane stalked down the halls of the Crane Mansion, searching for her daughter because she felt that they should be able to do something to get both Ethan and Jana back to Harmony. The only problem was the fact that Rebecca was not allowed to be at the Crane Mansion at all. Eve had banned Rebecca from setting foot on any Crane property, including the mansion. After all, Rebecca wasn't legally a Crane anymore. That had been one of Alistair's demands when Julian had divorced Rebecca, that she immediately drop the Crane name and never set foot on any piece of Crane property again. If she did, she would be shot on sight. And if she didn't drop the Crane name, her family would pay for it. And now, it seemed that they had. 

Rebecca was just about to Gwen and Ethan's room when a familiar voice came from behind her. "Hello, Rebecca."

Rebecca turned to see the absolute bane of her existence, Alistair Crane. "Hello, Alistair. What can I do for you?"

"There is nothing you can do for me, Rebecca, other than die right where you stand. You know what I had demanded had to be done, had to be accomplished in order for your daughter's happiness. But you just couldn't let go of the Crane name. And that is why your daughter will soon be childless once again," Alistair said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked, feeling trapped.

"Who do you think encouraged Jana to start chatting on the internet over a year ago? And I made sure that she would go to the exact chatroom where her younger half-sister was chatting with her friends so that they could meet each other. Lilianna knew not to give out her last name and Jana had no idea tht she was getting to know her sister. Who do you think encouraged Ethan to go for a minor in forensics? I knew that Ethan would find out the truth about how Ethan and Gwen had won custody. And why do you think that Marissa is back in town and is fighting for Abigail? I gave her all the evidence she needs to get her daughter back. Gwen and Ethan will loose everything because you couldn't let go. Maybe that daughter of yours will learn something from your death. Maybe she will finally learn that you have to let go," Alistair said.

He signaled to one of his men that had moved up behind her and he came forward and grabbed Rebecca, picked her up, and carried her down the hall with the rest of the men and Alistair following behind them.

Twenty minutes later Alistair watched from his limo as his men tortured and killed Rebecca in a very creative way. They stripped her of every piece of clothing and jewelry that she wore, and tied her hands together, raising them above her head slowly, until she couldn't even touch the ground, then they literally scourged her, tearing open her back with each stroke.

Once they felt that she had enough, they took her down and lead her over to a spot where they placed a crown of thorns on her head and a wooden beam on her back, tying her arms to it and making her walk with it further into the woods just outside of Harmony.

* * *

Tabitha Lenox happily watched from her viewpoint as the men forced Rebecca further into the woods and then nailed her on a cross and left her to die out in the woods just outside of Harmony. 

"That will teach you, Rebecca. No one hurts my daughter's friends or betrays Alistair. No one!" she exclaimed with a cackle.

"What is going on, mom? What are you watching now?" came the voice of 20 year old Endora.

"Come and see for yourself," Tabitha told her daughter.

The blonde haired beauty came into the room dressed in her school clothes. She was enrolled at Harmony University and was going through summer school classes to get ahead on her major, which is Art History. She walked over to the bowl and looked inside. A hearty laugh came from her mouth a moment later. "Nice job grandfather. Teach that woman and her daughter a lesson about hurting my friends."

"Indeed, my dear. Rebecca hurt your beloved friends for too long and she had to pay," Tabitha said to her daughter. "And now, your friends are where they belong."

"I know. I'm happy for them," Endora said with a smile. "I'm planning on following them."


End file.
